Professional wrestling attacks
Attacking manoeuvres are offensive moves in professional wrestling, used to set up an opponent for a submission hold or for a throw. There are a wide variety of attacking moves in pro wrestling, and many are known by several different names. Professional wrestlers frequently give their finishers new names. Occasionally, these names become popular and are used regardless of the wrestler performing the technique. Professional wrestling contains a variety of punches and kicks found in martial arts and other fighting sports; the moves listed below are more specific to wrestling itself. Many of the moves below can also be performed from a raised platform (the top rope, the ring apron, etc.); these are called aerial variations. Moves are listed under general categories whenever possible. Body Press A manoeuvre that involves a wrestler attacking with the core of the body. It is executed from an upright, running position using momentum and weight to run over the opponent. Chops Attacks performed by striking the opponent's neck, shoulders or chest with the edge of a hand. * Red Rain of Berlin (ベルリンの赤い雨, Berurin no Akai Ame) '- Brocken unleashes a chop at high speed and slices his opponent's body. The "Red Rain" in it's name comes from the fact that when Brocken slices his opponent, blood spews out. * '''Tomahawk Chop (トマホークチョップ) '- Used by Geronimo who brings both hands together and strikes his opponent with a chop. * 'Wood Cutter Hand (ウッド・カッター・ハンド) '- A Flying Chop powerful enough to chop down a tree. * 'Killer Karate "Dance of Death" (空手殺法“死の舞い”, ''Karate Sappō "Shi no Mai") '- A strong fury of Karate chops. * '''Fierce Tiger Fist Storm (猛虎拳嵐 ''Mōko Kenran) '''- A series of horizontal chops. * '''Tenryū Chop (天龍チョップ) * One Moment Three Thousand Chops (一念三千手刀 Ichinen Senzen Tegatana) * Karate Sappō Clothesline A move in which one wrestler runs towards another extending his/her arm out from the side of the body and parallel to the ground, hitting the opponent in the neck or chest, knocking him/her over. * Quarrel Bomber (ボンバー) '''- First used on Warsman by Neptuneman during the fight with the Choujin Master/Student Combo. It is a simple Axe Bomber-style clothesline. '''Double Axe Handle It sets an attacking wrestler clutching both hands together, swinging them downwards hitting usually the opponent's back, face, or top of the head. Drops Attacks in which an attacking wrestler jumps and falls down onto an opponent on the floor, striking with a specific part of the body. Elbow Strikes Attacks using the elbow to strike or cut the head, face, neck or body of another wrestler. * Storm Elbow (ストームエルボー) '''- From behind, Warsman jumps onto his opponent’s shoulders and begins striking them repeatedly with his elbows. '''Knee Strikes An attack where a wrestler will strike an opponent using the knee, it can either be performed in mid clinch or charging at the opponent, which usually is executed one of two ways. One is to strike laterally with the front knee-thigh and the other is with the outer knee-femur-hip area. * Tai Knee Kick - Gazelle holds the opponent and uses muay thai style kicks to hurt them. Forearm Strikes In the same sense of an elbow or a knee strike, the attacking wrestler strikes the opponent using one or both forearms. Headbutt An attack where a wrestler uses the head to strike a part of the opponent's body to daze him /her counting on the superior hardness of the wrestler's head and the momentum delivered to hurt the opponent without hurting the wrestler. Many wrestlers deliver a headbutt to an opponent's head by holding the opponent's head. * Chōjin Rocket (超人ロケット) - Robin jumps up and launches himself (like a rocket) headfirst into his opponent. Originally called Human Rocket (人間ロケット, Ningen Roketto). * Unicorn Head (ユニコーン・ヘッド) - A headbutt used when holding the Robin Dynasty's treasured Anoalo Sceptre. B An attack using any part of the foot or lower leg to strike the opponent's body or head. * Martial Arts Kick (マーシャルアーツキック) * Rolling Savate (ローリングソバット Rōringu Sobatto) * Somersault Kick * Horumon Savate (ホルモン・ソバット) * Stardust Savate (スターダスト・ソバット) * $1,000,000 Kick (100万$キック, Hyaku-man Doru Kikku) - A super powerful kick Kid used to get Robin Mask out of a pinch. * Curtain Call Kick (カーテンコール・キック) - This move sees Kevin performing repeated kicks to his opponents face, kicking off with each one to stay airborne. * Gallop Kick (ギャロップキック) * Makade Kyaku (百足脚, Centipede Kick) * Big Boot - With the opponent rushing at him he lifts his feet yakuza kick style and kicks the opponent with his big boots. * Rice Harvest Savate B In wrestling, a lariat is performed when an attacking wrestler runs towards an opponent and wraps an arm around the opponent's upper chest or neck, forcing him/her to the ground. * Muscle Lariat (マッスルラリアット) * Flying Leg Lariat (フライング・レッグ・ラリアート) - Also known simply as the Leg Lariat. It is a jump spinning kick to the opponent's neck. * Paramita Lariat (波羅密多ラリアット ''Haramitta Rariatto)'' - Asuraman entwines all three arms on one side into one giant arm and performs a powerful lariat on his opponent. * Seiuchin Lariat (セイウチンラリアット) * Sai no Kawara Lariat (賽の河原ラリアット, Children's Limbo Lariat) - As Jiijoman, Barrier loosens the skin on his arm and stretches his arm out. He then performs a giant Lariat on his opponent. * Scar Lariat (スカー・ラリアット) - A powerful lariat capable of knocking just about any opponent to the canvas. Palm Strikes his move sees the wrestler delivering an open-handed straight, usually to the opponent's chin, face or chest. * Rubik's Cube Slap - Used by Wolfman, who repeatedly slaps his opponent's face until it swells up to look like a Rubik's Cube (ironically first used on Cubeman, whose face looks like a Rubik's Cube already). * Wolfman Slap (ウルフマン張り手, Urufuman Harite) * Tsuru wa Sen-nen Kame wa Man-nen Punch (鶴は千年亀は万年パンチ, The Crane Lives 1,000, the Turtle Lives 10,000 Punch) - Jijoman crawls on top of a knocked down opponent and slaps their face intensely with the base of his palm. Punch Several Boxing punches can be found in wrestling, such as jabs, straights, hooks and overhands. * Burning Megaton Punch (火事場のメガトンパンチ, Kajiba no Megaton Panchi) - A super strong punch used by Kinnikuman to pierce Shogun's Diamond Armor. * Flying Punch (フライングパンチ) - Kinnikuman jumps into the air and throws a punch at his opponent as he descends. * Space Trip (宇宙旅行 Uchū Ryokō) - A punch strong enough to send an opponent flying to Pluto (if the Moon doesn't get in the way) * Knuckle Part (ナックルパート) '''- Terryman punches the enemy several times. * '''Bronco Fist (ブロンコ・フィスト) - AKA Terry Punch Senton In the same sense of a press or a splash the wrestler jumps over an opponent, but in this case the attacker falls lower-back first or into a sitting position. Shoulder Block A manoeuvre that sees a standing wrestler strike usually ramming with a shoulder, by keeping an arm down by the side into a charging opponent's chest or abdomen. Splash A Splash is an attack very similar to a body press in function but not in execution, the difference lies in that it is executed from a falling position, most of the times the attack is performed horizontally, and most variations can seamlessly transition into a pin. Stomp This attack sees a wrestler stamping their foot on any part of a fallen opponent.Category:Techniques